Finding love in all the wrong places
by mrsedwardcullen73ca
Summary: Meghan's in an abusive relationship. Will edward be able to pull her out and into his arms or will he find love in all the wrong places?
1. Finding his angel broken

"_**Please" I whispered. There was no use in saying it louder, he didn't care,he raised his hand over my whimpering, battered body and brought it down on my right cheek. I screamed, it was like he had been saving his strength all day to hit me. I shook with fear as he brought his hand down onto me again and again. I screamed until my throat was raw and until he was tired. He gave me a kick in my ribs, im guessing for good measure than went upstairs "get upstairs now" he yelled disappearing. I had been in the fetal position trying to protect myself from his anger to no avail. I pulled myself up using the counter for leverage and stood still for a few moments until I got my center of gravity back. I shut off the lights, looking at the living room floor I saw a small stain of my blood. He would hit me again tomorrow morning if he saw that. I sped upstairs to find Mike curled up in bed. I pulled off my blood soaked sweater and than shimmed out of my blue jeans and threw them into the hamper. I went to the box I kept my clothes in and pulled out a nightgown. Mike didn't think I deserved closet space or a drawer so he brought home a ratted box from someone's garbage and had me throw my clothing in there. I looked over to him, sleeping, thank god. I slowly and quietly climbed into bed, hissing because my side hurt so much from my recent beating. I looked over at him, panicked that he would wake up from my noise. Instead he just turned over. I blew out a ragged breath as I put my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes. I love the fact that my dream's were the only place Mike couldn't harm me. In my dreams I was in a large meadow, the sun shone, the grass smelled sweet and the taste on my tongue was pure, not like the metallic taste of blood that coated my tongue usually every day. I kept my eyes closed and fell into my dream, to my meadow.**_

"_**Megan" a scream came from the bathroom, I shot up out of bed looking at the alarm clock, dammit, I had slept in, just giving mike another excuse to take his anger out on me. I rushed out of bed slipping into the same blue jeans from the day before since they weren't blood-soaked, yet. And than pulled a pink t-shirt over my head. I ran downstairs "im so sorry" I said but before I could take in everything a fist met my side, the same side from the night before. I screamed out as I hit the floor "nice man, just what she needed for sleeping in" I heard through my haze. I looked over to find Jacob on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table sipping a beer. Mike waltzed over to the couch and sat across from him on the loveseat and cracked open his beer and laughed "yeah I thought so." I stood up and went into the kitchen, retaining my balance on the way. I blew out a shuddered breath and pulled a frying pan from the cupboard placing it gently on the stove top. I went into the fridge and pulled some eggs and a pound of bacon out of it than closed the fridge door. I turned on the element and sighed as I made mike and Jacob breakfast. As soon as I was done and had put their plates on the kitchen table they both walked in and sat down. Mike smirked at me as I stood there. "That's a good girl" he said as he filled his face with food. I looked over to Jacob who was doing the same. I sucked in a sharp breath as I walked over to the sink and started to wash the pans. As soon as Jacob and mike finished they both got up. Jacob walked to the door and I felt two arms snake around my waist. Another sharp breath. Than I felt his lips beside my ear "be a good girl while im gone. Im going fishing for the day with Jacob" he snarled into my ear. I shook with fear he'd hit me, I tended up. "Okay, have fun" I sauntered. I closed my eyes preparing myself for my daily beating. But instead heard the front door slam shut. I counted in my head to ten than turned around. Nothing. I walked around the house. Empty. I finally breathed a relaxed sigh followed by some very bad words on my part. I went back and took the dirty plates off the kitchen table, they ate like pigs. I finished the dishes and cleaned up the rest of the house. It was a gloomy day outside so I decided to take a walk through the park. I loved the park, the smell of the flowers and tree's, the laughter of the children on the playground, the conversations of the old ladies who sat on the bench every morning. I went into the bathroom and lifted my top, the large bruises were horribly ugly. I sighed as I went to the front door. I grabbed my purse and keys. I stepped out and locked the door. Mike wouldn't be home until late, and if he decided to party at Jacob's afterwards than not till tomorrow morning. I started walking since the park want far from house that me and mike had rented. I could still hear my dad....**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**What do you mean you and mike are moving in together" Charlie asked me, knowing something was wrong, we had only been dating each other for a few months. I looked at mike than to Charlie "I've fallen in love with him dad and we want to move in together" I said calmly and rationally. I bit down on my lip as I watched the hypothetical wheels in my father's head turn. He nodded "what every you think is best bells" he said than looked over to mike and mike grinned not saying a word.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_**Before I knew it I found myself sitting on the park bench in front of the playground. I had my novel out in front of me and was darting my eyes from the playground to the words on my pages back to the playground. "Mind if I sit here" a strange voice asked me. I lowered my eyes to my book and shifted over to give the stranger room. A few moments later I heard him speak again "isn't this beautiful weather" he said sarcastically, at least I hope it was. I nodded, if mike or any of his friends saw me talking to a man I wouldn't make it another day. I looked around, the park was empty except for a child on the swings and the man beside me, and me of course. I gulped as I looked towards him. He was smiling. I smiled back, trying to be polite. "What a beautiful smile you have" the man said than extended his hand towards me. I flinched and he dropped it "im sorry if I startled you, I was just trying to shake your hand, my name is Edward. Edward cullen."**_

_**I took a deep breath as I answered him "Megan, Megan Gould" I stammered. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he replied back. I looked at the child on the swings as the small child waved. Edward waved back. "Cute kid" I said closing my book. I needed to get out of here. "He's not mine, he's my nephew, my sister's kid." I nodded and stood up. Edward grabbed my hand and I pulled back. He shook his head "im sorry about being so forthright but I think your beautiful and would love to get to know you" he said smiling. Beautiful I thought, yeah right. I bit on my tongue, I shouldn't be talking to him. I paused a moment before I answered him**_. _**"Im sorry" I said taking a few steps back "Edward is it?"**_ I continued "well Edward, I have a boyfriend." "Lovely gifts he give you" he said pointing to the large bruise on my neck. I covered it quickly with my hand as I watched the boy rush over to him. I gave a quick smile to the child than turned to Edward. "Im sorry, but I really do have to get going" I said walking away, I hated being so rude but my life was on the line, It want unusual for mike to have his friends watching me. I rushed all the way home and didn't stop. As soon as I unlocked the door I slammed it shut leaning against it with the weight of my body. I took a shuddered breath. Damn him to hell I thought to myself as I dropped my purse onto the table at the entrance and went to make lunch.

Edward's POV

"Uncle Edward was talking to a lady" step yelled walking into the house with Edward. Edward sighed, "great kid, tell the whole town" I whispered. Before sitting down onto the couch in the living room. Suddenly I had seven vampires in front of me gawking. "Who's the girl man" I heard jasper say laughing. I scowled. My mother, Esme, sat down beside me patting my knee "oh this is wonderful, after 100 years Edward has found a girl" she cooed. Alice and Rosalie laughed, covering their mouths trying to contain themselves. Carlise sat on the other side of me "so who is this girl" he asked. I rubbed my face with my hands answering "Megan Gould." Carlise grinned "cute name." Step jumped into Rosalie's arms "she's really cute, even cuter than me" he said taking his mother's face between his hands. Rosalie shook her head "not possible". I sighed and stood up, enough was enough. I want going to be laughed at by my own family. I walked upstairs and went into my bedroom, closing the door and locking it. I hadn't even glanced around my rearranged room before there was a knock on the door. It was Alice. I opened it "what the hell did you do to my room" I asked, too tired to argue with her. She pranced into my room sitting on the edge of my leather couch. I stood across from her leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of me. She smiled "I thought you could use a change" she smiled and I frowned "you painted my walls Alice" I nearly shouted at her. She stood her ground, sitting on the couch she leaned back on both hands continuing to grin at him "okay" she admitted "a big change than." I sighed again, I did it a lot, and went to sit beside her resting my face in my hands. She patted my back. "So tell me all about her" she beamed. I looked up "she's beautiful, but she's involved with someone" I answered her. Her beaming smile turned into a grimace. I laughed a bit. "Oh well, we can change that, do you know him, is he a nice guy" she asked continuing the interrogation. I shook my head "she never said his name but I don't think it's a healthy relationship, she had a huge bruise of a hand mark on her neck. Alice took a deep breath, I don't know why we sigh and take deep breaths, were vampires, we don't need to breath. She looked at me "so what are your plans now" she asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. I needed to hunt, just thinking about it turned my eyes black. Alice took the hint and got up. She walked up to my desk and wrote down something on a peace of scrap paper. I waited till she left than stood up walking up to the desk I looked down seeing...

Here's her number, good luck

555-5555

I picked up the peace of paper , folded it once and stuck it in my pocket than headed out to hunt.

Megan's POV

"Megan Gould" a voice screamed from downstairs, I was upstairs laying on the bed, daydreaming. Daydreaming about my meadow, about him in it. I shot up off the bed looking at the time quickly, he was early. I rushed downstairs to him sitting on the sofa, thankfully by himself. "So what did you do all day while I was out" mike asked breaking open a beer. I went and stood in front of him, like protocol with my hands behind my back. I bit my lip " I went walking" I said waiting for him to get up. "Where" he asked taking a sip of his beer. "In the park, I sat on a park bench and read a book for awhile. He put his beer down. Here it comes. I took a step back and he looked at me, scowling. Tear's brimmed at my eyes. He stood up and I took a deep breath. "So was there a lot of people" he asked me and I shook my head no. He walked up calmly to me and slapped me hard, right across my cheek, that was going to leave a mark. Than his hands were on the back of my neck as he lead me into the kitchen "you're a leer" he said calmly, dangerously. I cried "please." But before I could say another word he smashed my head against the fridge "you are not to leave this house, do you understand me" he yelled as I crumpled to the floor. I nodded yes the best I could before he stomped on me. I thought I was dying. I screamed but it only made him madder and my beating a lot worse. I put my hands up to shield my face "oh god" I prayed. I prayed for death but it wouldn't come, god want that nice I thought to myself as he continued to stomp and kick me. Suddenly he stepped back grabbing a bag of frozen strawberries out of the freezer and threw it at me "go clean yourself up than put that on your cheek, I don't need you to swell up because people will ask questions" he said calmly again than walked back into the living room. I watched as he sat on the couch, swung his legs up onto the coffee table and took a swig of beer as he flicked on the sports network on tv. I stood up and quietly went into the bathroom. I closed the door, I didn't dare lock it in case he wanted in. I turned on the hot water and watched for a moment as it poured into the tub, steaming the mirror above the sink. I slipped my clothes off, article by article and slowly slipped into the bath. I wanted to die, to end my pain and my misery. The hot water felt good, rejuvenating almost. I laid back for a few moments before Mike burst through the door "what the hell, I didn't say take a bath, I said clean yourself up. He grabbed my hair pulling me out of the water, and dragging me towards the bedroom, naked, crying and afraid. I screamed.

Edwards POV

I heard her, I was hunting, about to catch a nice young deer when I heard the scream. I ran, sprinting through the forest towards the sound. It was her. I flew through the Forrest until I came to a little white house, almost cozy. I looked at the garden, rotten and full of weeds than I heard it again. I bounded for the tree that stood beside the house and climbed up it. I looked through the window. I bit my lip as I watch him, how could a man do that to a woman? I was about to burst through the window until I felt two cold hands on my shoulders, I turned around, it was jasper and emmett. "You cant" jasper whispered. I clenched my teeth together and turned my head back to the violence. Emmett squeezed my shoulder harder "Edward, this isn't the time" he said. I nodded, Suddenly it was quiet, it scared me. I turned my head, she was sprawled out on the bed unconscious and he stood over her smiling. I wanted to rip that smile off his face. I growled. Than I looked at jasper and emmett. What was I suppose to do? "Listen man, you cant help someone who doesn't want your help, and she doesn't, she has to come to you" he said "now wait" he added. I turned my attention back to the situation in front of me. My eyes were black, with bloodlust for him. I wanted to tear him apart. I made a fist with my hands. Just than the phone rang inside. I watched intently as the man, mike, answered the phone. "Hey Jacob" he said walking out of the door. I kept listening. "Yeah she's out, im coming over" he said than I heard a door close and lock and a car speed away. I looked at emmett and jasper and they both nodded to me. I cracked open the window and waited a moment, waiting for her to stir. When she didn't I opened the window all the way. The boys didn't follow me in, they waited outside. I walked over to the bed, looking over her unconscious body I put my hand over my mouth, I couldn't describe the horror. She hardly had any skin color, her whole body was black and blue or red with her blood. If I could shed tears I would of been crying. I was taking her to carlise. I went to the drawer's opening them trying to find some clothing for her, nothing, all men's stuff. I clenched my teeth together, trying to talk myself out of tracking the guy down and ripping him apart, or slowly torturing him to death, I want sure. I went to the closet and opened it, the only things womanly I found was some clothing in a rotten old box on the floor of the closet. I cursed under my breath and vowed to myself she was never coming back her again. I grabbed a white tank top and blue jeans and underwear. I was slowly dressing her, holding my breath and the scent of her blood. Oh god she smelled so sweet. I finished dressing her and picked her up in my arms, running my nose along her jugular. Emmett tapped on the window "mind hurrying it along before someone spots us." I nodded holding her body with my arms. I jumped out the window being flanked by my brothers I headed to the hospital. I rushed into carlise's office. "Carlise" I screamed. He looked up from his desk "good god Edward" he said rushing to my side. "What the hell happened to her" he asked taking her out of my arms and running down the hall. Somewhere between the entrance to the hospital and carlise's office emmett and jasper disappeared. I would kill them for that later. I watched as he rushed into a private room placing Megan on a gurney. She stirred and I backed up a bit. She didn't open her eyes or anything. Carlise checked her over for internal bleeding and such and put an iv of fluids and morphine into her. Than he looked at me. "How'd you find her" he asked me taking my shoulder leading me out of the room. I shrugged. "I was hunting and heard her scream, you have no idea what he's done, no idea how much he deserves to die" I said growling. Carlise nodded "Megan is just bruised and cut up a bit. But soon she'll be okay.....well....physically" he said than he pulled a pill packet out of his coat pocket and handed it to Edward "she'll sleep for awhile but you should watch over her and give her theses when she wakes up" he said "will you be okay" carlise asked seeing my hurt expression. I nodded "yeah im going to sit inside and wait for her to wake up" I said. Carlise nodded and left, going to the nurse's station to fill them in. I walked into the room seeing her in the bed. I pulled up a chair and sat beside her sleeping body holding her hand I bent down to kiss it lightly. She looked so peaceful. "He's not going to hurt you again Megan" I vowed.


	2. Safe

**Meghan opened her eyes, slowly, the light hurt. She looked around and noticed her surroundings at once. The IV poles, the machines, the scratchy hospital gown against her skin. Tears welled up in her eyes. This could only mean one thing. Someone knew her secret. She felt a presence beside her, someone's cold hand holding hers. She looked over to see the man from the park. She sat up pulling her hand out of his grasp "why are you here" she asked. How did he get her here and how much did he know? She took a deep breath waiting for his answer.**

**Edward looked at her, trying to give her a reassuring smile but it came out like a crooked grin. Meghan laughed and Edward let out a shaky breath. "Meghan, I was walking past your house when I heard you scream. When I worried so I followed the sound, I climbed your tree and saw you in the window." Meghan's chest constricted. He saw her naked. Oh god! He continued "I know what's happened to you, you should have told someone. He needs to be put away and you need to be protected." **

**Meghan sat up in the bed and frowned. "What the hell do you know what I need" she snorted accusingly. Edward tried to reach out for her hand but she kept it at a distance. "No one know's what I've gone through, what he's done to me, what he's going to do to me once he finds out where I am and that you know" she said. The morphine bag was empty and her pain was coming back. She winced. **

**Edward pushed the call button for the nurse. "Listen, you don't have to go back, I can protect you, my family can protect you" he said as doctor cullen walked in.**

"**Meghan" he smiled. Edward got out of the chair and stepped back leaning against the wall as Dr. cullen started taking meghan's vitals. "Your lucky to be alive" Dr. cullen answered. Meghan nodded "thank you for what you did for me but I need to get out of here, I need to go back home." Carlise looked at Edward and Edward shrugged his shoulders. Carlise looked at meghan and frowned "I don't think that's the best idea" he said "your in a very abusive relationship and you need to get out while you still can" he added, staying calm for both Edward and meghan's sake. He went to a cabinet and took out another bag of morphine and attached it to meghan's iv. **

"**I'll be back later to check on you" he said, meghan grabbed his wrist before he could leave "so when do I get out" she asked. Carlise looked back at Edward than to meghan "by the end of the day" he promised. Meghan sat back. How was she going to explain this to mike. Before she could say anything mike came through the door into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. Edward took a few protective steps towards meghan. He was falling for this girl even though there was a good chance she wasn't falling for him. Edward sucked in his breath, staying silent. Mike glared at meghan and than looked to Edward. "Im here buddy" mike said not moving "so you can leave now, I can take it from here." Edward scowled and looked to meghan. Meghan grabbed Edwards hand, knowing that mike had no problem killing her in a hospital. Edward grasped her hand, seeing her face go from color to pale at mike's words.**

**Edward shook his head at mike "no I don't think im going anywhere" he said. Mike took some steps towards her on the other side of the bed ripping off the blanket covering meghan's body. Edward was pulling himself back mentally where he just really wanted to jump over the bed and break mike's neck. **

"**Let's go" mike ordered meghan. Meghan looked at him, if she didn't go it would get a lot worse. Edward came around as meghan shuffled off the bed to get up. Mike slapped her once she stood and Edward snarled grabbing mike's hand as he was about to hit her again "I hope you enjoyed that because you wont be touching her again" he said as he hit the nurse button on meghan's bed with the free hand. He looked over to meghan who was clutching her red cheek. **

**He looked back to mike, the first human who didn't look afraid of him. "Your going to leave this hospital and go home. Don't bother coming back here or even looking for meghan" he threatened darkly. Mike looked over to meghan and than to Edward and nodded. Edward let go of him and went to sit beside meghan on the hospital bed. Mike walked towards the door and stood at the entrance as two security guards walked in behind him "you cant run and hide forever meghan, you'll come back to me by yourself or I'll find you" he said as he got dragged out by his wrists. **

**Edward looked at meghan taking her hot cheek in his cool hand "he wont hurt you again" he whispered to her "I promise." Meghan nodded as Edward helped her back into the bed covering her with the blanket mike had ripped off. She smiled at him. Maybe he was a good guy she thought to herself as she watched him go back to the chair and sit beside her head. He smoothed the hair off her face. "Don't leave me" she whispered. Edward nodded, smiling. "I promise, I'll never be more than a arm's reach away." Meghan sighed closing her eyes as darkness engulfed her.**

"**That's a great idea carlise" Edward said leading against the wall in the hallway just outside meghan's room. He smiled. Carlise had offered for meghan to stay with them until she finds somewhere safe to settle down. They wanted to help her. Edward took carlise into a hug than pulled back when he heard meghan. "Edward" meghan whispered, waking up from her nap. Edward and carlise were at her side in a second. "Hey" he smiled sitting beside her "How was your nap?" Meghan smiled and sighed "wonderful, I actually thought this was all a dream but now I realize it isn't" she said taking her hand in his. **

**Carlise wrote some notes on her chart "I'll discharge you now, prescribe you some drugs for the pain and you can leave" he smiled at her. Everything hit meghan at once. She had nowhere to go. She could go to her dad's but than she'd have to explain everything and she had to energy for that. Tears brimmed in her eyes but Edward was there to wipe them away with his fingertips. She looked at him and he smiled "I want you to stay with me" he said. Her heart fluttered. She smiled "are you sure, I don't want to be a burden." He laughed "you wouldn't be a burden at all, I'd love having you stay with me and my family." she nodded. And he beamed, she said yes.**

**Meghan smiled as they rode through town. His Volvo was nice. She kept her eyes looking out the window. They passed her old house seeing Jacob walking through the door, fear engulfed her and she bit down on her lip. Jacob. Would mike send Jacob after her. She turned to Edward to get the thought out of her head. He looked over and smiled than placed his hand on her's. Before she knew it Edward had pulled up to a house, no, not a house. A mansion. The outside was practically all glass. It was stunning, she couldn't believe she was staying here. He parked in front of the entrance and rushed over to open the door for her. **

**He helped her out and up the stairs. He unlocked the door and leaded her into the open, bright living room and helped her sit on the sofa. She leaned back releasing a relaxed sigh. He stood in front of her "stay here" he said "im going to go get your prescription out of the car." And he was gone. She looked around the room at the glass, the Forrest surrounding the house was beautiful, luscious green. Before she could get a breath he was sitting beside her shaking two pain pills out of the bottle into his hand. He uncurled her hand and placed them on her palm than sped to the kitchen, human speed, to get a glass of water. **

**He came back with a glass and handed it to her in the other hand. He watched as she swallowed the pills than a few gulps of water and handed the glass back to him. "Do you want to see your room" he asked her not wanting to force anything on her. She nodded and he scooped her up, much easier than helping her walk up the flight of stairs and placed feet gently on the floor of her guest suite. She gasped, it was stunning. From the door the right wall was all glass giving her a nice view of the Forrest and the rest of the walls were a beautiful shade of rose pink. The carpet was white, almost snow white and in the middle of the room was a king sized white iron bed, the duvet on top was the shade of the walls, it looked so inviting. She looked at Edward than smiled. "This is beautiful" she said. He took her hand and led her to another door near the bed, a bathroom. It walls were white, a claw-foot tub was against one side, the toilet on the other side and a standing shower beside that. The sink had a pink bag of things on it. Meghan walked up, opening the bag, Edward stood beside her. She pulled out a few bottles and read the labels. Vanilla bean body wash, Vanilla bean shampoo and than the conditioner that went with it. She pulled a loofa out of the bag as well as a toothbrush and toothpaste. She put everything back in and turned to Edward. **

"**Thank you" she smiled "you didn't have to do this." He grinned on of his lopsided grins "I didn't, my sister's did that" he said leading her out of the bathroom to two closet doors. She was afraid to open it. "And they did this" he said opening the doors for her. She gasped at the sight. Inside was a very large, full closet. There was boxes on the top shelf, labeled hats, winter wear, and different stuff. She bit her lip as her eyes continued to gaze over the rest of the things, there was enough clothing on hangers to clothe a third world country and enough shoes to dress their feet. She looked at Edward and he chimed in "you were an excuse for them to go shopping. They had a blast." She looked down at herself "tell them I said thank you" she said running her fingertips over the hospital gown she was still wearing. **

**He smiled "you'll be able to tell them tonight" he said than grabbed her hands "why don't you have a bath or shower and get cleaned up than we can watch a movie or something" he said "whatever you want." Meghan nodded and pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jean's and a light blue t-shirt than she went into the box on the top shelf marked lingerie and pulled out a matching set of ice blue panty's and a bra than smiled "I'll be out soon" she said walking to the bathroom. "Take your time" Edward answered watching her. He walked downstairs and up to the DVD collection carlise and esme kept and started to pick out some choices for her. **

**Meghan walked into the bathroom and shut it behind her. She went up to the bathtub and turned on the water so it was hot but not very. She stripped herself of the hospital robe and folded it up and put it on the tolite seat. She passed the mirror and stopped in front of it, looking over her body she gasped, she couldn't even see her skin color, her whole body was black and blue. Has Edward seen this? She took a few shuttered breaths and slipped into the large bathtub and turned off the water. She put her head back, resting it on the edge. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She opened her eyes a bit later and got out of the water that had turned cold. **

**She wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel that she was guessing Edward had left for her beside the bathtub. She dried herself off and hung up the towel on the back of the door. She got dressed and pulled the new hairbrush through her tangles than brushed her teeth. There wasn't a moment from when she went into the bathroom till now where she wasn't thinking of Edward. He had saved her. She was falling for him, hard. She smiled as she pulled out a small bottle of lush lip chap that one of his sister's had left on the counter of the sink and ran it across her lips. She stuck it in her pocket of her skinny jeans and made her way through the house downstairs, padding up to Edward who was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. **

**She sat on the edge and watched him. Was he sleeping? She leaned in, it was now or never, she brought her lips a few inches away from his and paused for a second, than she did it. She crushed her lips to his and his eyes flew open. She pulled back "oh god, im sorry" she said covering her mouth with her hands. He sat up on the couch and laughed. She glared at him, not understanding why he was laughing. He calmed down and looked at her "there's nothing to be sorry about. I've been waiting so long for you to kiss me, from when we met in the park.**

" **She smiled than he added "is that a new brand of lip gloss" he laughed. She pulled out the small metal tin from her pocket and handed it him "my favorite." He pulled her towards him and she flinched. He pulled back and she shook her head leaning on him "im sorry im still a bit jumpy" she said. He nodded "no need to apologize, I shouldn't of made sudden moves like that" he said taking her into his embrace as he leaned over picking up his selection of movies. She took out RENT from the pile and he smiled "I like that movie" he said and she nodded in agreement as he got up and put the movie in than joined her on the couch. She grasped his hand and they stayed like that the whole movie, her leaning on his shoulder and them holding hands. **


	3. Lead me not into temptation

**Edward sighed as the credits rolled over the screen. "Great movie" he said as she got up and switched the tv on and flipped through the channels as he sat back down, he looked over to bella who had her head back and her eyes closed. **

"**Meghan, honey wake up" he said touching her shoulder. When she wasn't moving he pressed two fingers to her jugular, the blood pumped strong, he sighed, he was just checking. **

**He stood up and placed the remote on the coffee table and scooped meghan up off the couch and into his arms, than he walked into her bedroom and put her down on the large bed, removing the extra blanket at the foot of the bed that esme had put there at some point and covered her up to her chin, she might of been cold. **

**He closed the door, and quietly went to his room and sat down at his large mahogany desk and opened his laptop starting it with a push of his finger on the start button. He sighed rubbing his face, he had a long night ahead of him, knowing she was across the hall, sleeping. **

**He pulled up some files for his work at the vet clinic and started to type some things down before he heard someone knock on his door, Meghan. **

**He went to the door and opened it fully to a smiling Alice. "Hey" she said sweetly as she walked through the threshold and sat on the couch across from his desk.**

**She continued to smile freakishly at her brother and he frowned "are you here for a reason Alice" he asked her as he continued typing. **

**She pulled a small foil package out of her pocket and threw it towards him, landing on his keyboard. He couldn't believe her. "Alice, what the hell" he said standing up throwing the small foil square back at her.**

"**Edward, your going to do it sooner or later and I'd rather you both be protected" she said watching as Edwards's face turned horrified. "Carlise is suppose to be giving you this talk but he thinks you know all you should" she said standing up sticking the packet back in her pocket.**

"**just be careful Edward" she begged** **him, "she's human and you're a vampire, not the best mix when it comes to physical relationships, you could break her like a soap bubble" she said than disappeared out of the room and into her's. **

**Edward rubbed his face again, if vampires could blush he'd be a nice shade of tomato red. Before he could sit back down Meghan was at the door leaning against the frame.**

"**Hey" he said rushing up to her, "are you okay," he asked. She nodded "yeah im great" she said smiling. **

**He realized that she had been listening to the conversation and he figured out he needed to explain about his mini sister's intentions.**

"**Listen bella, I care about you a lot but im not rushing you into anything and I've never thought about doing......that" he said trying to explain himself in the best terms. It was failing miserably. **

"**I understand Edward" she smiled walking into the room and closing the door behind her, Edward watched intently. **

"**And I don't think its such a bad idea" she smiled lifting her hand to reveal the same little foil package that Alice had thrown at him earlier. He swallowed the venom pooling in his mouth. **

**She walked closer to him until she had him up against his desk, she pressed herself into him "I want you" she whispered.**


End file.
